Kate's abduction
by Paulina'sHM
Summary: The title says it all. How will the team react, especially Gibbs? What will come out of it?
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I'm very new at NCIS fanfics. I just thought of this yesterday. If I get reviews I'll continue it. Please enjoy.

* * *

Kate woke up in a dark place. She could feel that she was being moved. Probably a car. She looked around to see if she had her things. Her gun was gone, but her cell phone was on her belt.

_He's not a professional at this._

She grabbed her phone and dialled speed dial 1.

"Yeah Gibbs."

"It's Kate."

"Kate, where the hell are you?!"

"I've been abducted Gibbs."

"I can't hear you. You're whispering. Speak up."

Kate spoke a little louder.

"I've been abducted Gibbs! I don't have my weapon!"

"Ok… Do you have any idea where you are?"

At this point, Gibbs pointed to McGee so he'd know to trace Kate's phone.

"No, I just remember someone knocking on the door last night. I thought it might have been Abby, but when I opened the door a crack, I was pushed back and I guess I hit my head."

"McGee's found you. We'll get you. I promise."

With that Gibbs hung up. For Kate's safety he had to.

"McGee?! Location NOW! Kate's been abducted, she's not at a tea party with the Queen!"

"So… Sorry Boss. She's not just late? Ok … well … she seems to be somewhere in Maryland, but she's in a car or something cos her GPS fix keeps moving."

"Ok, that's good. As long as she's moving, she's safe from anyone hurting her. We have to be quick. Her abductor took her sig, but not her phone. He's new at this. New is good."

Just then, Tony walked in late as usual (although he had stayed till late the day before)

"Hey boss. Where's Kate?"

"McGee, update DiNozzo. I need coffee."

As Gibbs walked to the elevator, McGee looked up at the curious Tony.

"So …?"

"So, Kate's been abducted. She called Gibbs. Her GPS has her in a car."

"Ok Probie, let's move. Give me her location and we'll get her."

"How bout Gibbs?"

"By the time we get to the motorpool, Gibbs will be there. He wouldn't leave for more than a few minutes with all this going on."

"So where's he gonna get his coffee?"

"Abby has a great coffee brewing in her lab in case of emergencies."

"Oh … Ok Tony. Let's hurry. We can't let someone do something to Kate."

Motorpool a few minutes later …

Tony saw Gibbs sitting in the Sedan, but before he could get a word in…

"DiNozzo, McGee, what took you so long? Kate's in trouble and we have to find her NOW."

Tony and Tim looked at each other. They figured something big was up. Not just Kate's abduction, but there was something in the way Gibbs was reacting to the news. He seemed too calm while being very explosive at the same time. It was unnerving and that scared Gibbs' field agents.

As Gibbs drove the sedan at about 1000 km/h, Tony turned on the SatNav to see Kate's GPS.

"Uh, Boss?!"

"What DiNozzo?!"

"The GPS says Kate's in a quiet suburban place in Maryland. The car's no longer moving."

"Oh god."

* * *

I hope you're enjoying this. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone. I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated but I just finished exams today. They were really hard and very hectic. I hope you can forgive me and that you like this chapter.

* * *

Kate's situation

Kate heard the car stop and that moment she knew she would be in trouble. The car moving was good. It meant that she was safe, but now, she wasn't.

_What am I gonna do? I've got my phone, but I better keep that really hidden. Maybe where I put my gun on my calf?? That's it. Since this wacko's already searched there and removed the gun, he won't look there again._

Just as Kate flexed herself into a position that allowed her to hide her phone, the trunk was open and she was given a sedative of some kind before she could even realise.

_Oh great! Gibbs better get here soon._

Her world went black.

Two hours later

Kate woke up in a dark room, probably a basement of some kind. She was tied up, gagged and she was bleeding. She was also almost naked.

_What happened? Where am I? Where's Gibbs? Why do I look like this?_

At that moment a horrible thought crossed Kate's mind.

_Was I raped?_

Before she even had time to contemplate this horrifying prospect, the door was opened and someone walked down the stairs.

"Hello Agent Todd or can I call you Caitlin?"

Kate complained through her gag, but all that came out were muffled sounds.

"Ok then, Caitlin it is. Do your friends call you Kate?"

Kate kept squirming.

"Well, since you can't answer me, I guess I'll stick with Caitlin. You know Caitlin, your boss has been a very bad boy. He sent me to jail for 10 years. I had to escape to get out. I don't think you worked for him back then. I would've remembered a woman as beautiful as you. Because you are VERY beautiful."

Kate felt vulnerable and completely dirty as the man leered at her almost naked form. She wanted to scream as he began to touch her, but couldn't.

"It's ok Caitlin. I won't hurt you. I do admit I had a little fun with you before, but I won't again. Well, not for a while anyway. I'd like to get to know you better first."

Gibbs' car

Gibbs was speeding more than usual while trying to follow the satellite navigation system in the car. Abby had uploaded Kate's current location and he knew he had little time to get there before the man hurt her. The problem was that the traffic was slowing him down more than he liked.

"Boss? What's going on? Why has Kate been abducted?"

"DiNozzo, I think it might have something to do with a case I dealt with around 8 years ago when Stan was on the team. A guy I arrested for rape and murder of a female navy officer has escaped from jail. It may be him. Do you need any more information Tony??"

Tony was very worried at that moment because his boss NEVER called him Tony.

"No boss, let's just get there."

McGee looked at both men with a hint of fear. He feared for Kate's safety and for their own sanity if Kate had been hurt.

Back in the basement

Kate was lying on the floor feeling completely helpless. She was tied up and without a weapon. Well, without a weapon she could reach. She had her knife concealed at her waist attached to her buckle. The problem was that this man had lowered her pants and she had no chance of reaching it there.

"So Caitlin. How much do you think Gibbs wants you back? Do you think he's realised that you're not just late? Does he know you're abducted?"

Kate kept her emotions completely hidden. She knew that if she gave away any hint that her boss was already on his way, she was going to be dead a lot faster. Gibbs just needed time. SHE needed time.

"I'm going to remove the gag now. I want to talk to you. However, if you yell, I'll shoot you. Are we clear?"

When Kate nodded, he slowly removed the gag.

Kate moved her mouth a bit before speaking.

"What do you want with me? What do I have to do with a case Gibbs worked long before my time?"

"He likes you. He likes you a lot. I know. I've been to the Navy Yard. I've seen him with you. I've tailed you when you're working a case. The way that man looks at you means he definitely likes you."

For a moment, Kate was speechless. Her boss did not like her. She knew that.

"He just sees me as his subordinate. He likes redheads."

"Maybe he used to, but he's changed."

"So you abducted me because??"

"To make Gibbs suffer of course."

"He would suffer if any of us died, why me?"

"I want him to remember me for a long time after you're gone. Since he has feelings for you that are more than professional, he will always remember me."

At that moment, Kate's phone battery began to die. That meant that it was making noise.

"What's that? Caitlin, are you hiding something from me?"

At that point, the man reached for the place he heard the sound come from and grabbed the phone.

"Why Caitlin, you will regret this."

The man approached her and began to unbuckle his pants …

* * *

Sorry for the cliffy, but it was needed. Please review :-)


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone! Well, here's the next installment of Kate's abduction. Hope you like it.

Just as Kate closed her eyes, fearing the inevitable, she heard a door being broken down and the steps of who she now knew to be Gibbs (she also heard Tony and McGee). All she had to do was buy time and her attacker knew it.

"Look Caitlin, this is gonna have to be quick. They've found you, so I now you have to pay."

When Kate was sure that Gibbs was right outside the door, she yelled as loudly as she could.

"Gibbs, NCIS! Let her go!"

"Why Gibbs, how nice to see you again. I assume you're here for Caitlin?"

"Let her go! She's done nothing to you. You have beef with me."

"That I do. Do you know why I took Caitlin?"

"Because you wanted to see me."

"In a way. Well, I'll let Caitlin go if you stay here. She is such a pretty and fun playmate, Gibbs."

It was then that Gibbs really looked at Kate. She was almost naked, her top ripped, her bra showing and her pants were at her ankles. He looked away quickly so she didn't loose anymore of her dignity.

"Carter, let her go now! If you don't, well, I'll have to kill you."

"How will you do …"

A shot was heard and Carter went down like a tonne of bricks. Kate was speechless and trying to keep her balance when she saw that Tony was holding his Sig, pointing at Carter's dead body.

"Gibbs … Can you? …"

Gibbs understood. He took his NCIS jacket off and gave it to Kate to cover herself. He had to ask the dreaded question.

"Kate, did he rape you?"

"I … I … don't know!" Kate began sobbing uncontrollably, the events of the day finally blowing up in her face.

As Tony called for backup and McGee made sure that the body was not touched, Gibbs held onto Kate as she cried and cried and cried.

By the time Kate had calmed down, they all heard a siren. It was the ambulance.

"Kate, you have to go to hospital. Go to Bethesda. You need to get a rape kit done. We need to find out if he did anything to you, ok?"

Kate nodded numbly.

Two ambulance officers walked in, one man and one woman. Kate did not want to deal with the man at all. She cried and screamed and wouldn't calm down until Gibbs was at her side.

"DiNozzo, McGee. Stay here and wait for more of NCIS to arrive to help out. I'm going with Kate."

"Ok Boss." Tony looked at his female partner worriedly.

"Boss, will she be alright?"

Gibbs looked at his young agent's torn features.

"Eventually DiNozzo. Eventually. She'll need us though."

McGee then walked into the conversation.

"Gibbs, should I call Abby? She can meet you at Bethesda. Kate might like her best friend to be there."

"Good idea McGee. Call her, but don't tell her about the possible rape yet."

"Why?"

"Because she'll speed and probably kill herself on the way just to see if Kate's ok."

"Ok Boss. I won't tell her. I'll call her now."

Gibbs then walked out behind the ambulance officers and Kate. They sat her in the ambulance and Gibbs climbed in with her. By now, curious neighbours who had heard the shot were looking outside their windows at the events as they unfolded.

Gibbs simply looked at them all and as he did, each person closed their blinds or curtains. Gibbs had the effect on people. He just wanted Kate to be as calm as possible.

Bethesda, 20 minutes later

"Female, early 30s, contusions and possible rape."

Gibbs heard this and said, "Not female, early 30s. It's Special Agent Caitlin Todd, 33 years old."

The ER doctor looked at Gibbs and realised that he would have to take extra special care of the situation. When he heard "rape", he had a female doctor paged.

"Special Agent …?"

"Gibbs."

"Special Agent Gibbs. I'm Dr Robert Jones. Since Special Agent Todd could have been raped, I had Dr Elizabeth Smith paged. Your agent may feel better with women at the moment."

"Ok Doctor. Will she be ok?"

"Her physical injuries do not seem to be too serious, but if she was raped, her psychological damage will be so much greater. She'll need support."

"She's got that."

"Well, ok. I'll let Dr Smith in on all the details of your Agent's case."

As Gibbs walked down the corridor to get some coffee, he saw a hysterical Abby arrive.

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs! What's happened? Where's Kate? Is she ok? Has she been shot or something? Will she make it? Is she dead?"

"Abs, calm down!"

Abby stopped shaking and looked at her boss directly in the eye.

"She's not seriously hurt … physically."

"But what Gibbs? There's something you're not saying."

"She may have been raped…"

"Kate raped?! No way! Oh god, I hope not. If she was I'll kill who did it."

"Way ahead of you Abs. DiNozzo took that shot."

"Well … good. At least it was one of us who did. Can I see Kate yet?"

"Well, she's about to have the rape kit done."

"I'll be there then. She'll need me for this. It's so invasive that she'll need support Gibbs."

"Ok Abs, get in there."

What will happen next? Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone! Here's another installment of this story. I'm grateful for the reviews and I hope you keep enjoying :-)

Kate lay in a room with Dr Elizabeth and two other female nurses attending to her. However, she was not really there. She had seen victims get rape kits done and she saw the trauma, but it never occurred to her that she would EVER experience one herself.

As the nurses were preparing to begin the exam, Abby ran in.

"Kate, Kate! Are you ok?"

Dr Elizabeth looked up in a bit of shock at the young woman's crazed arrival.

"Excuse me miss, you have to leave."

Kate looked up at the Doctor and for the first time in about 30 minutes, she spoke.

"Please Doctor, can she stay? She's my best friend. I want her here."

Since the Doctor had not received a reaction from the NCIS Special Agent in all the time she attended her, she allowed Abby to stay.

"Ok miss …?"

"Scuito, but call me Abby."

"Ok Abby, you can stay. Please stand beside her."

Abby walked over to Kate's left side and held her hand. The day had been traumatising enough, now at least she had a friend to get through this.

Kate's point of view

I watched the exam from outside my body. I didn't feel a thing. I guess I wasn't really there. Abby being there was so important. I bet McGee called her. I better thank him as soon as this is all over.

Back to the examination

Abby watched her friend as the examination took place. She realised that Kate was not even reacting. Abby understood. Kate wasn't mentally there with them. It was her defence mechanism and Abby was grateful for it. This was better than a yelling and hysterical Kate. Kate was a strong woman. To see her break down would've been too much for Abby to handle at that moment.

Abby then began to look around the room Kate was in. The room was white, smelt like disinfectant and just seemed so impersonal. Kate would want to get out of there as soon as possible.

"Ok Kate, it's all done," Dr Elizabeth looked to Kate to see if she had heard her.

Suddenly, Kate looked up to Abby and realised that she could at last begin to forget the events of the day.

"Abby, can you tell Gibbs to come in now? I want to see him."

"Yeah, sure. I'll get him."

When Abby saw that Kate was completely covered again, she left the room to get Gibbs.

Walking down the corridor, Abby saw Gibbs drinking a coffee.

"Gibbs?"

"How is she Abs?"

"She's doing ok. She wants to see you."

"Ok, I'll go in there … Is she … presentable?"

"Yeah, I made sure she was ready for you."

When Gibbs walked into Kate's room, the nurses left with all the collected material and Dr Elizabeth talked to Gibbs quietly.

"Doctor, is she ok?"

"She's as well as can be expected. There were no signs of trauma, but if she was drugged before the rape, there would be no signs of sexual assault at all."

"So it means that you don't really know anything at all yet."

"I guess so. Do you want your forensic scientist to have the evidence? NCIS can investigate this I assume."

"Yes, can you release the evidence to Abby Scuito of NCIS?"

"Right away."

Dr Elizabeth left the room and Gibbs was left alone with Kate.

"Kate, how are you?"

Kate looked into her boss' piercing blue eyes and gave him a weak smile, which was all she could muster.

"I'm ok Gibbs. Is Abby going … to test the rape kit?"

"Yes, she is. If that's what you want?"

"It is. Who else better to trust?"

Gibbs smiled. Kate would be ok. In time and it all really depended on the results of the rape kit.

"Gibbs? Gibbs?"

"Yeah, sorry."

"Don't apologise Gibbs, it's a sign of weakness."

Gibbs suddenly stood up and began pacing around the room.

"Kate, do you want me to call your family?"

"No. Not yet. I want to know all the facts before I tell them any of this. Mum never wanted me to be in law enforcement. This would simply prove her point."

"Well, I'll call DiNozzo. Maybe you want to see him?"

"Actually Gibbs, I do. Can McGee come too?"

"Not a problem. They'll come and visit later."

Outside in the corridor

"Ms Scuito?"

"Yes, that's me."

"I'm Kate's doctor. Here's the evidence from the rape kit. Special Agent Gibbs said to give you this so you can test it."

Abby looked at the bags and tubes and realised that she was truly invading her best friend's privacy. However, she knew Kate would only want her to deal with it.

"I'll take it now."

Abby grabbed the evidence, signed for it, and went back to her lab to begin the tests.

Back in Kate's hospital room

Gibbs was sitting down next to Kate's bed and he had unconsciously grabbed her hand. He felt the need to protect her more than ever.

Kate, after finally realising how tired she was, fell asleep.

When Gibbs was sure that Kate was in deep sleep, he walked out of her room and went outside. He needed to make a phone call.

"Hey Gibbs."

"Hey Abs. Are you back at NCIS?"

"Almost there now. I'm gonna begin the tests as soon as I get in. Director Morrow called me and he's meeting me at the lab. I'm gonna update him … only if you want me too?"

"Yeah Abs, I won't be back today, so you can update him on the forensic aspect of the case. Tell DiNozzo to go and see the Director to give him an update of the case."

"No problems Boss-man. Well, I better go now. I gotta park."

"Ok Abs," and Gibbs hung up.

What will happen with the results? How will Gibbs react? Please review and stay tuned :-)


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone! I'm SOOOO sorry I haven't updated. I've had three more chapters written but I had no access to the internet :-(. I hope this makes up for it.

* * *

Abby practically ran into her lab to turn Major Mass Spec and her other babies on. She needed to figure out if something had been done to Kate for all their sanities. Gibbs had made it clear, not in so many words, that he wanted to know if Kate was raped as soon as possible.

"Hey guys! Wake up! Wake up! We have serious work to do!" Abby ran around the lab turning on her machines and her computers.

She opened her bag and grabbed Kate's rape kit out of it.

"Kate, I'm so sorry I'm doing this. I know you're very private about your intimate life, so this is hard to for me, you know, to invade your privacy."

Abby then took out the samples and ran a tox screen and DNA. The first DNA result came up almost within 30 minutes – Special Agent Caitlin Todd

"Well, that's something I guess. At least the machines are working. Come on baby! Work for me!"

As the other DNA sample was run through the databases and compared against a sample of Kate's abductor, Abby realised that the tox screen was complete.

"Oh my God! Poor Kate!"

Abby decided that the best thing for her to do would be to go and get a Caf-Pow! and help Ducky in Autopsy. Her mind was too worried for her to focus on waiting on the other DNA sample.

As the elevator dinged and arrived at the Autopsy floor, Abby ran out.

"Hey Ducky!"

"Abigail. How wonderful to see you. Mr Palmer's at the dentist so I'm quite alone today. Well, except for our abductor. How's Caitlin holding up?"

"Well, she's ok. I mean, she's feeling a bit insecure right now because she has no idea what happened to her after she was drugged. Ducky?"

"Yes my dear?"

"I just got Kate's tox screen back and …"

"Come on Abigail. What did the man give her?"

"He gave her a new drug that can make a woman infertile if too much of a dose is given."

"Good Lord! How much was injected into Kate's system?"

"She was given twice the what can be seen as the 'safe' dose Ducky. How am I going to tell her that she may never have children?"

"Well … We can't assume. She may be able to have a child. I agree her chances are reduced, but she may be lucky enough."

"No one's that lucky."

The Autopsy doors swooshed open.

"Abby, Duck. What have you got for me?"

Abby went over to Gibbs and gave him a huge hug.

"Gibbs, the DNA hasn't come back yet, you know, the second sample, but the tox screen's back … Gibbs … Kate was given a drug that may make her infertile."

Gibbs stood there looking at the body that had hurt his Kate. He kept his shock to himself.

"Duck?"

"Well, no surprises here. This man died of a bullet wound near the heart. I would assume the bullet came from Tony's sig?"

Abby cut in.

"Yeah, that was obvious from the get go. The bullet was in good shape and Tony's gun was recently fired. I'm going to test the bullets now, but Tony's sig is the known weapon. You know bureaucracy though. We need the written proof."

"Abs, let's go back to your lab. Ducky's done with this."

"Duck?"

"I'll send you my report as soon as I've finished writing it."

Abby's lab

"Gibbs? You're annoying me… Why don't you go to the bullpen? Staring at the machines won't make them go any faster."

"Abby! I need to know! I need to know if Kate's ok. I'll wait."

As Abby went into her ballistics lab to test the sig and its bullets, Gibbs heard the machines go off. He didn't know how to work anything so he tried yelling into ballistics. Abby didn't hear a thing because of the bullets and her very loud music. Gibbs walked over to Abby's stereo and turned it off.

"Abs!"

"Gibbs, don't mess with my music!"

"Abs, your machines beeped or something."

"There can't be a DNA result this soon!"

Abby looked at her computer screen and was absolutely stunned.

"Gibbs?"

"Abs, talk to me."

"There's no DNA result, but the blood antigen is back and … it's different to Kate's."

Gibbs stared at the screen, "Do you mean that …?"

"Yeah, it means that Kate has been with someone else."

"I've talked to her. She did not have sex with anyone the night before her abduction. That was definitely a very uncomfortable conversation."

"Well, Gibbs obviously. It does mean that Kate was raped."

Before Abby could say anything else, Gibbs walked off to the elevator. He stopped it after he'd pressed the level 3 button.

"Why?! Why?! Why Kate?! How could that bastard do this to her! How could he? How?"

As soon as Gibbs rant stopped he realised an important fact that needed to be dealt with immediately.

"I better call the hospital. They can give her the morning after pill. She can't risk being pregnant to a rapist."

Gibbs grabbed his phone and dialled Bethesda and explained the entire situation.

Kate's hospital room

"Agent Todd?" A nurse walked in with a pill and some water.

"Yeah. What's this?"

"Agent Gibbs has just informed your doctor of something important. You need to take this."

"I won't until I know what this is about."

"I'm sorry. I can't tell you. Your doctor will be in soon to explain the situation."

"I want to speak to Gibbs!"

"Miss Todd … "

"It's Agent Todd. Can I use the hospital phone then?"

"Yes, I'll get it for you."

As soon as the phone was in the room, Kate dialled the all too familiar number.

"Gibbs."

"Gibbs, it's Kate. Can you please tell me what's going on? A nurse walked in here with a pill and water and she won't tell me what it's for."

"Kate. Tell her to wait for me to get there. I'll be there in 15 minutes."

"Ok."

Kate hung up and gave the phone back to the very disgruntled nurse.

"Can I wait for Gibbs to get here before I take this?"

"How long will he be?"

"15 minutes."

"Then I guess it can wait."

Before Kate knew it, Gibbs was walking into the hospital and into her room.

"Gibbs! That was fast."

"Well, let's say that I broke more speeding laws than normal."

"I can tell. Look, let's cut the small talk. What's going on? Can you please give me a straight answer?"

Gibbs sat down in the very uncomfortable hospital chair and tried to look at Kate directly in the eye.

"Look Kate, Abby's got some results back and … well."

Kate knew that some bad news was coming because Gibbs was never at a loss for words.

"Well Gibbs?"

"The blood antigen came back from the rape kit. There's a different one to yours."

"That means … I was raped?"

"Yes, you were."

Kate sat there, completely silent without moving a centimetre. Gibbs was unnerved by his agent's behaviour. After a few minutes passed in the same way, he couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"Kate? Kate?"

Kate looked up at her boss and she seemed to come out of her daze.

"So, the pill is the morning after pill, right?"

"It is."

Without being told and at that very moment, Kate grabbed the pill and took it right away.

"Kate, there's more and it may be worse."

"What could be worse than this Gibbs?"

"Well, the drug you were given has some long lasting side effects."

Kate looked at Gibbs directly in the eye, "such as?"

"Such as infertility."

"You mean that not only was I raped, I may never be able to have children?!"

Gibbs could see that Kate was about to explode at any moment, but before she threw things around the room, she did something unexpected. She began to cry. Gibbs did all that he could do. He held her until she had no more tears left. He knew the road to recovery was a long way off.

"I'll be here for you Kate, I promise."


	6. Chapter 6

Kate stayed in hospital for a few more days under observation, including psychiatric observation. Of course, Kate's protests that she was fine and that there was no need for a psychiatrist were heard across the hospital every day. Surprising events occurred during those days. Gibbs was a very different person.

"Gibbs? Gibbs? Wake up."

Kate shook her boss while he slept slumped on her bed with his hand holding hers. She knew that she had to wake him because he'd want to get to work as soon as possible. So she thought.

Gibbs stirred a bit but eventually woke up to a very tired looking Kate Todd looking at him.

"Hey Kate. How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok. Don't you wanna get to work? Abby's been there probably for over 24 hours. She might have more news."

"No, I'll go outside to call her. Tony's in charge of the cases at the office. He can handle this. I'll be back soon, ok?"

As Gibbs took his phone out and walked out of Kate's room, Kate had an uneasy, yet incredible feeling. Something was going on with Gibbs. He was worried about HER, not the case, not the Agent, but about HER. She had hope that maybe he liked her because she really liked him. In fact, she loved him. She didn't know exactly when she had fallen for him, but she had immediately liked him on Air Force One. That was one of the reasons she took his job offer after she'd resigned from the Secret Service.

Gibbs walked out of the hospital and immediately called Abby.

"Abby here."

"Yeah, it's me."

"Hey Gibbs. How's our Kate doing?"

"She's in better spirits I think. She's very tired though."

"Yeah, I can imagine. You know Boss-man, I just got the DNA back. No surprises, it's Carter."

"Yeah, well. I'm glad he's dead. Maybe I should promote DiNozzo."

"No way. You do that and you'll feed his ego even more. He's proud of himself although he feels guilty that he didn't get there before Kate was raped."

Tony walked into the lab right then.

"Hey Abs, who you talking to?"

"It's me DiNozzo."

The speaker phone made his voice clearly heard.

"Hey boss. Kate ok?"

"Yeah, look. Do you wanna come and see her? She needs the company and I think you might make her feel more normal."

"Yeah, sure. I'll get McGee to take over here for an hour. I'll visit at lunch."

Gibbs hung up.

Kate sat up in her bed and asked the nurse to come to see her while Gibbs was away.

"Excuse me? Is there any chance I can get a fertility test done while I'm here?"

"Of course. I'll call the Doctor in to discuss options and when you wish to have it done."

"Thanks."

A few minutes later a Dr Green walked in. She was a fertility specialist.

"Agent Todd? You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I did. Thank you for coming so soon."

"Not a problem. So you wish to have a fertility test?"

"Yeah."

"Let me look at your chart, ok? That will give me an idea as to what we're looking for."

As the Doctor read Kate's chart varied emotions passed her face before she put it down.

"Look Agent Todd, I think the best time to get the test is now."

As this was said, Gibbs walked back in the room.

"What test Kate?"

Kate looked to Gibbs and the Doctor.

"Excuse me Doctor, can you give us a minute?"

"Of course."

As soon as the Doctor was out of the room, Kate spoke before her boss.

"Gibbs, I figured I should get a fertility test now. You know, to find out the truth so I can deal with it."

Gibbs looked at the brave young woman in the bed and couldn't help but be proud. Special Agent Todd – always well prepared for any circumstance.

"I think that's a good idea too. I'll leave now so you can have some privacy."

As Gibbs turned toward the door, Kate decided to stop him.

"Gibbs?"

He turned around a realised what she wanted before she said it.

"I'll stay with you. I won't leave you if you don't want me to."

Kate smiled.

"Thanks. Please stay."

The Doctor walked back in and the door to the room was closed.

As Kate was getting her test done, Abby was busy in her lab waiting for Kate's rapists tox screen.

"This guy was not on drugs. He just wanted to get back at Gibbs. He was evil. That's it."

Abby talked to herself and paced around her lab. She was also running stomach contents because she couldn't think of what else to do.

Before Abby realised both the tox screen and stomach contents were done.

"Okay babies, what are you gonna tell me today?"

As Abby looked at her computer screens, she was stunned for the second time in less than 48 hours. She called Ducky right then to see if he could confirm what she was seeing.

"Ducky?"

"Hello Abigail. What's the matter? You sound all shook up."

"Yeah, can you come up her now? I need your help."

"Not a problem. I'll be there soon."

Ducky packed up his equipment and decided that seeing Abby was the number one priority at this moment.

Abby stared at the computers until she heard Ducky come in.

"What is it Abby?"

"Look at these results. What do they tell you?"

Ducky looked at the screen carefully and realised almost immediately what was happening.

"Abby. You better call Gibbs. The case isn't over."


	7. Chapter 7

Abby picked up the phone and dialled the hospital number as she knew that Gibbs' cell would be off.

As soon as Abby explained who she was and who she was looking for, Gibbs was on the phone in a few minutes.

"Yeah, Gibbs."

"Hey, you even answer a phone that NOT yours that way. Good to know."

"Abby! Be serious. What's the matter?"

Ducky stood next to a very nervous Abby while she stared at the speaker phone.

"Jethro, it's me."

"Hey Duck. Can you get Abby to talk. Kate's here and she's looking nervous."

Ducky lightly tapped Abby's shoulder.

"Oh … right. Yeah Gibbs, we have some very surprising results which may mean that this case isn't over."

"What do you mean? Carter's dead. What else can there be?"

"Well, his tox screen came back. He was high Gibbs."

"High on what?"

"High on speed."

"Does that mean that he was under the influence when he did this?"

"Not only was he under the influence, but the amount in his system was 5 times more than the amount taken by a recreational user. This guy was so juiced up that he didn't know what he was doing. There's more. His stomach contents came back with not only speed, but there was tea in there. The drug was probably mixed into tea."

Gibbs paced around the room with the hospital cordless confused.

"Abby! What does this all mean?"

"Well, think about it."

Gibbs sat there for a brief moment before his mind put the pieces together. His mind was slower than under normal circumstances.

"Carter was drugged by someone else. He was made to do this to Kate. The guy who's responsible for this is still out there."

Ducky then stepped into the conversation.

"Jethro? We need to keep Kate under protection. She may be the intended target in all this."

Kate looked at Gibbs with fear in her eyes. She knew her life was still in serious danger.


	8. Chapter 8

_I saw him coming towards me. I was practically naked lying on the floor. I felt like absolute dirt. I had been raped half an hour before. I knew it was coming again, but I had no strength left in me. None. I was seeing double. My body felt very heavy, about double my normal weight. He was coming, coming. He lay on top of me. He grabbed by breasts. He started licking me. I felt disgusted, but I didn't scream. There was no point. The team would get to me. It was a matter of time. As he raped me, I felt like I wasn't in my body. I was seeing it from the outside. I looked numb. At least if he was raping me, he wasn't killing me. It gave Gibbs more time. More time to find me alive._

_Suddenly, I saw myself in another place. I was pregnant. I had a home. Before I knew it, my large pregnant stomach begun to shrink. I was no longer pregnant. I had no home and no family. I had nothing. Oh my god, I never would. A man then walked towards me…. Gibbs?_

Gibbs watched as Kate stirred and mumbled in her sleep. At some point, she began to talk louder. She was about to scream. She said 'Gibbs'. Gibbs had to wake her up.

"Kate? Kate! Wake up!"

Kate kept sleeping and wouldn't respond. Gibbs shook her lightly and then with a bit more force.

"Kate!"

Kate's eyes opened, almost violently. She looked terrified.

"Gibbs?! What happened? Where am I?"

Gibbs just looked at her with a calming expression. She kept eye contact with him and soon remembered everything that had happened in the last few days.

"Kate, are you alright? What were you dreaming?"

Kate squirmed uncomfortably under Gibbs' intense stare. She really didn't want to admit anything to him. Any weakness. She had revealed more than she was comfortable with lately and she just didn't want to say anything anymore.

"It was nothing. It was just a nightmare. I can't remember."

Gibbs knew she was withholding the truth, but he decided to simply stay quiet. Kate would talk eventually.

Kate looked at her boss and wondered when he was going to talk to her or to anyone. He just sat in a chair looking at her. That's all he did and Kate was becoming even more uncomfortable. Not only did she remember her nightmare, but Gibbs was in it and that had confused her even more. She really couldn't keep this silence anymore.

"Gibbs?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that it's ok if I'm terrified that I will never be able to have kids?"

Gibbs looked at her and realised that although the rape had been traumatising for her, the fact that she could possibly end up infertile scared her even more.

"Kate, I think it's ok to be scared. You want to be a mother. I know you do. But remember, you still haven't gotten the test results back. Don't worry until you know all the facts. You're a Special Agent. Remember, we work with facts."

"We also work with speculation and gut feelings."

"What's your gut feeling about this, Kate?"

"That's the problem. I don't really have one. I'm not quite sure about anything right now."

Gibbs could see that Kate was more than terrified, although she was hiding her inner feelings pretty well. It was only because Gibbs was an interrogator that he saw past it all. And it was also because he had observed her for a long time. He only saw one solution to this problem.

"Do you want me to get Abby to come over? She's almost done with all the forensics. That way maybe I can see how DiNozzo and McGee are doing trying to track down Carter's latest calls and credit card transactions."

Kate gave the first smile of the day. "Yeah, I'd love Abby to come over."

"She'll be here soon…. And Kate?"

Kate looked over to her boss expectedly.

"Yeah, Gibbs."

"When your test results come back, can you call me so I can be here with you?"

Kate couldn't believe how worried Gibbs seemed about her. Maybe he felt the same way as her after all.

"I'll call you. You'll be here for that."


	9. Chapter 9

I'm sorry once again for the slow update. Uni started and there was a massive problem with one of my subjects. My uni stuffed up and I had to withdraw from a subject - timetable clash - and now I have to extend my degree another half a year :-(. It's been very stressful and hectic. I hope you like this chapter :-)

* * *

Abby practically ran into Kate's hospital room. As soon as Gibbs had told her to visit Kate, she'd been there in a flash. She knew her friend was in trouble. She heard it in Gibbs's voice when he called her.

"Kate! It's so good to see you!"

Kate smiled to her best friend. She wanted to reassure her that she was fine.

"Hey Abs! It's great to see you too. I guess Gibbs finally let you leave your lab."

"Yeah, I was done with putting everything in the computer systems. McGee's at NCIS keeping an eye on the results. He said he'd call me as soon as anything pops up."

Abby looked around the cold sterile hospital room and realised that in reality, Kate must be hating being in there. No wonder she looked depressed.

"Kate? Kate?"

Kate had suddenly retreated into her own world while Abby was talking. She just had a lot to think about. Kate suddenly realised that she had been ignoring her friend.

"Sorry Abs. I guess I was somewhere else."

"It's ok. You've been through a lot."

"Abs?"

Abby looked at Kate and for once in her life, saw an insecurity that she had never seen before.

"Yeah, Kate … It's ok. You can tell me anything. I'm a forensic scientist, remember? I've seen it all."

"It's not so much about something I saw, it's about some things I am feeling. I'm … conflicted."

"What do you mean?"

"So much stuff's going through my head. Feelings I didn't really know I had or ones that I've been ignoring have been coming up."

Abby just gave Kate an encouraging look so she would keep talking.

"I guess I'm scared that I won't be able to have kids and I guess that having kids was something I've taken for granted. Like it was automatically gonna happen for me when I wanted it. But now … It might not, you know."

Kate had slowly developed tears in her eyes, but she wasn't crying.

"Kate, the drug Carter gave you has infertility as a side effect and although the dose in your system was substantial, I'm a scientist and I can tell you that there's always a chance that you'll be ok. Gibbs told me you're waiting on some test results. Let's see what happens before you completely break down."

Kate reached over and gave her friend a warm hug. She really needed to hear that. She needed the support.

"Thanks Abs."

Abby realised that that was only one of Kate's troubles though.

"Kate, is there something else?"

Just as Kate was contemplating telling Abby about Gibbs, Abby's cell rang.

"Yeah? Uh-huh … Ok, I'll be there asap. I'll tell Kate."

As Abby hung up, Kate looked at her expectedly.

"Phone records show a pattern Kate. Carter was receiving phone calls once a week from a disposable cell. All the calls were at around the same time of the day. McGee traced the number …"

"Yeah? Can I help at some point here, Abs?"

"Do you know a Major John Hunnicutt?"

"I know a Lieutenant John Hunnicutt, but that was years ago Abs."

"What happened with him? It's important."

Just as Kate was about to explain, Gibbs raced into Kate's hospital room. Tony and McGee had been sent to Hunnicutt's house in Georgetown.

"Kate! Explain your relationship with Major John Hunnicutt!"

Kate looked taken aback, but then she realised it was because Gibbs was worried. Deadly worried that something would happen to her.

"As I was saying, John and I dated around 5 years ago. I broke up with him because he became way too controlling. In the beginning it was sweet, but then it got creepy. I filed a restraining order against him. Look it up."

Gibbs paced around the room as he called Tony with the new updated information from Kate. Abby sat next to Kate holding her hand.

"Kate, we'll finish our conversation later. I have some Caf-Pow! in my car, so I'll go get it now."

Kate simply nodded.

As soon as Gibbs got off the phone, he really looked at Kate. She looked ill, but amazingly beautiful as well.

_Wow. I guess Kate really does get under my skin._

"Gibbs?"

Gibbs focused his attention away from his Kate-centred thoughts to the actual Kate Todd in front of him.

"Tony and McGee are almost at Hunnicutt's house now. I don't think he even suspects that we know about him. All the information on Carter was on the news, so all he knows is that we think Carter planned your abduction alone. Hopefully he's home. If not, we'll go on base and arrest him there."

Kate just stared at Gibbs and truly admired his assertive nature, his loyalty to her and the team and his eyes all at the same time.

_Wait! No. Stop thinking this. You've just been through some serious ordeals and you're concerned about your love-life?!_

The silence in Kate's room lasted a few minutes before the Doctor arrived with Kate's results.

"Kate? Do you want him here for this?" The Doctor looked at Gibbs.

"Yeah, I do."

"Well, the results are here. I haven't opened them yet because I thought you might want to be the first to know. Here's the envelope. Just read the letter with the summary of the results. You won't understand the results."

Both Kate and Gibbs looked at each other while Kate opened the envelope.

"Wow! You mean? You mean?!"

When the Doctor saw Kate's reaction she took the envelope with the results from her hands and quickly skimmed them.

"So Agent Todd, you will be able to have children for at least 10 more years according to this."

Kate could only smile. She had a normal chance for a family. All she needed now was the man in her life.

Gibbs watched Kate's reaction. It was then that he truly comprehended how much Kate had wanted this to be the news and how in fact she had been sure that the news would be anything but good. Just then, Kate's landline phone rang. With cell phones not allowed to be on, Kate had requested a phone in her room and Gibbs had used it a few times to call Tony and McGee.

"This is Kate … Hey Tony, yeah I'll put Gibbs on."

Just as Gibbs put the phone to his ear, he heard gunshots on the other side and the phone line went dead.


	10. Chapter 10

For a split second, Gibbs simply stared at the phone. Kate lay on her bed terrified of what she had just thought she heard.

"Gibbs?"

Gibbs quickly looked over to his subordinate, jumped up and ran out of the room. Kate was lost for words because she now knew that something terrible had happened at Hunnicutt's house. Thanks to her, her friends were in danger or maybe worse.

As Gibbs bolted out of the hospital with several nurses calling behind him telling him that you aren't supposed to run in a hospital, Abby was almost crushed by her boss on her way back in.

"Gibbs! What's going on? Is Kate ok?"

"Abs, it's DiNozzo and McGee. They're in trouble. Take care of Kate. Explain this to her, but don't let her get up and try to help. She needs to rest."

Abby just starred as her boss ran to his car and sped out of the hospital parking lot.

As Gibbs sped into quiet Georgetown and into Hunnicutt's street, he saw McGee stumble out of a house bleeding from his head. He seemed confused and probably had a concussion.

"McGee?! Are you ok?"

"Boss, Tony … he's inside … hurt … Phone doesn't work …"

Gibbs gave McGee his cell.

"McGee! Stay awake! Call 911 and get an ambulance and back-up here. I'll help Tony!"

Abby hurriedly made her way to Kate's room. If Gibbs had left there as quickly as she had seem him run, Kate would have a lot of questions and she wouldn't be staying in bed waiting for them.

As soon as Abby walked into the room, she saw Kate trying to disconnect the tubes attached to her.

"Kate! Stop that!"

"Tony and Tim are in trouble, Abs! I gotta help!"

Abby grabbed Kate's arm carefully and pushed her back on the bed.

"Kate, let Gibbs do what he does best. Everyone will be ok. You need to rest. Why don't we continue with our conversation that we had going before the Silver-Haired Fox interrupted us."

"Abby, I don't think it's the right time with everything happening."

"What else are we gonna do Kate? C'mon, when do we ever get the time to chat like this. Plus, Gibbs will take care of everything."

Kate knew that Abby was right. Gibbs would do his best. She just felt that maybe that wouldn't be enough today.

"Well, I guess you're right Abs. Some feelings that I have been hiding are coming out now and I can't stop them. They can't come out Abs!"

Abby was a bit confused. "Why not Kate?"

"Because I could lose my job and my friends."

"Wow! It's a MOAS! Mother of all secrets! And you wanna tell me?"

"I have to or I'll explode." Kate was beginning to feel and _look _nervous.

"Are you sure you're ready for the consequences? You won't lose me, whatever it is, but I can't vouch for the others, you know."

"Thanks Abs. I know, but I'll tell you anyway." Kate suddenly found her hands to be of immense interest. She had to tell her friend now or never.

"I'm in love Abs. I mean absolutely head over heels, I'd jump off a cliff for him type of way."

"Why is that a MOAS Kate?"

"Because it's who I'm in love with that could ruin my life."

"Don't tell me you've fallen for Tony!"

Kate gasped at the thought of being in love with the guy that she saw as her brother.

"Good God no, Abs! No, not him."

"Well, McGee then?"

"No, Abs! If you wait 2 seconds, you'll know who … I'm in love with Gibbs."

"The boss-man? You? What about rule 12?"

"What about you and McGee?"

"I'm a scientist, not an agent. It doesn't count for me."

Kate knew that now that her secret was out, there was no way she could ever act like she didn't love Gibbs anymore.

"Kate? Look, you haven't lost me and to tell you the truth, I think Gibbs feels the same way. He just doesn't think that you do."

Kate looked at her Goth friend in amazement. "Yeah, Abs. Like Gibbs would fall for me."

"He already has. He's practically lived in this hospital room and whenever he's not here, he has us come to keep you company. He doesn't want to leave you at all."

"He's just acting like that because I am under protection detail."

Abby realised that Kate was in denial about Gibbs' feelings. Maybe it was because she had only just recently figured out her own.

"Kate! Gibbs loves you!"

At that moment, Gibbs felt hot lead enter his body as he found his fallen agent. As Gibbs was passing out from the loss of blood, he heard the faint sound of ambulances arriving to get them. He just hoped that McGee had also called back-up.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for the late update. I recently moved house and started uni, so everything's been insane. I know that Paula Cassidy didn't have her own team when Kate was around, but could you ignore that for the purposes of the story? Enjoy :-)

* * *

McGee sat outside when 3 ambulances arrived, closely followed by cops and another NCIS team. A team of ambulance officers saw McGee hurt and immediately began to work on him. Meanwhile, NCIS coordinated with the local LEOS to ensure that everyone got out of the house alive. They only knew that one agent was down and that another had gone in to get him out. He was nowhere to be found. Paula's team was worried. They knew Gibbs and Tony and if Gibbs had gone in and not come out with Tony yet, there was a serious problem inside.

"Ok guys, I need you two coming in from the right and John and I will come in from the front. The Local LEOS will stand by in case anything happens inside. Let's go!"

Everyone got into position. As Paula knocked on the door, it swung open. She peeked in and saw Tony lying on the floor unconscious. She couldn't see Gibbs anywhere.

"Federal Agents! Come out, drop your weapon and raise your hands!" Paula desperately needed to know where their suspect was. She needed to hear a noise, any noise, which would give her a clue.

Her Agent began clearing the room and one managed to get close to Tony. "Paula! He's unconscious! His head's bleeding. I can't get him to the ambulance yet!" Agent Sloan looked worried.

Paula looked at her newest agent and mouthed 'Just wait.'

As the agents, except Paula, felt sure that the house was cleared, a trap door opened from the floor and a man came out with his gun. He pointed it toward Tony.

"I'm gonna get outta here! No one will keep me away from Kate. I love her! If you stop me, I'll shoot him." Hunnicutt shook his gun violently towards the fallen agent. Everyone just hoped that it wasn't loaded or it was on safety. They all knew that that was wishful thinking.

"What's your name? Maybe I can help you. Who's Kate?" Paula figured that the longer she kept the guy talking, the longer she had to get her backup weapon from the small of her back. The guy would never let her reach for her exposed gun.

"You can't help me. Put your gun on the floor or he dies."

Paula looked at her three agents as she gently put the gun on the floor. All her agents had hidden weapons so they all knew that she did too. It was just a matter of distracting the guy long enough for her to reach for it.

"Ok, my gun's down. What do you want?"

Just then, Tony started to moan. This was enough for Hunnicutt to look toward Tony. Paula grabbed the gun from the floor because it was more convenient and shot the guy in the kneecap. Hunnicutt fell down in excruciating pain and dropped his weapon very far from his body. All Paula's agents moved swiftly to arrest the guy and to get two ambulance officers inside. Throughout the ordeal, Paula had seen Gibbs bleeding from his left shoulder. He was on the floor behind the front door looking very pale and very unconscious. That's why no one saw him as they came in.

Paula looked around and realised that Kate wasn't there.

"Wait, did he mean _Kate!_ Kate Todd?"

Paula did the first thing she thought of, she called Kate's cell. It went directly to voicemail. She then tried the Navy Yard. The Director's assistant simply gave Paula Kate's hospital number. There was no time to explain where Kate was.

Kate desperately wanted to get out of the hospital. McGee hadn't called and she and Abby were very worried that Gibbs hadn't even called them.

"Kate, it's ok. They'll be fine."

Just then, the phone in Kate's room rang. Kate looked at her best friend worriedly, but promptly answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Kate, it's Paula Cassidy."

"Hi, what's wrong?"

"Gibbs, Tony and McGee are on their way to the hospital. The suspect's in custody now. My team got him."

Kate just sat there in shock when she realised that Paula was still on the other end of the line.

"Paula? Are they ok?"

"Gibbs and Tony are unconscious and bleeding. McGee's hit his head on something. He's ok though from what I saw. They're all headed to Bethesda."

"Thanks Paula. For everything."

Before Paula could respond, Kate hung up. She updated Abby while a mixture of emotions passed their faces.

"Abby! They'll be fine and they'll be here soon."

Abby was beyond hysterical before she realised that she was making Kate very apprehensive.

"Ok, ok. I know. The doctors are great here."

At that moment, both Gibbs and Tony were wheeled into the hospital. Gibbs suddenly flat lined.


	12. Chapter 12

Hi everyone! I know I left the last chapter with a cliffhanger, but here's the continuation. Hope you enjoy :-)

* * *

"Doctor! He's flat lined!"

Doctor James Rothchild, ER doctor on duty, began to do what he knew how to do best – revive

"Ok nurse, get some O + blood for me! He's alive, but shocky as hell. We need to get him stabilised right now!"

Everyone in the ER ran around getting everything needed to get the older agent stabilised and the younger agent into surgery.

Tony was quickly taken into the OR. His left arm was broken in three different places while his head had a serious gash. If he bled out anymore, he could get much worse.

As the commotion occurred in the ER and OR, Kate asked Abby to help her get up. Kate had a gut feeling that something had gone seriously wrong with her co-workers and from Gibbs, if she had learnt anything, was that gut feelings should be followed.

"Abs! Let's go to the reception area. Maybe they can tell us something."

"Kate, you stay here. I can go and ask."

Kate knew that if Abby went, no one would pay attention. She had no legal authority.

"Abs, I'm a Federal Agent. I can demand information if this is about a case. You can't."

Abby knew that Kate was right, but she was worried for her friend.

"Are you sure, Kate?"

"I'm not physically hurt. I'm here for observation and some fluids. I'm sure I can get up and walk 20 steps."

As Kate said this, she sat up and felt weak immediately.

"Kate, you can't get up now!"

Kate was at a loss about what to do. How could she get information? Then it hit her.

"I'm going to call Director Morrow. He can get information from the hospital."

Kate quickly grabbed the hospital phone and called NCIS Navy Yard.

"Hello? This is Special Agent Todd. Can I please speak to Director Morrow? Tell him it's about the Carter case."

Kate patiently waited on the line, but she was quickly becoming agitated. She needed information as soon as possible.

"Agent Todd? You want information on Gibbs, DiNozzo and McGe, right?"

"How did you know?"

"I was a field agent too. That's the first thing I'd want to know if my team were in trouble."

"So …?"

"I called the hospital and all they could tell me was that Agent McGee is doing ok. Just some scrapes and a bump on the head. Nothing too serious."

"How about Tony and … Gibbs?" Kate was genuinely afraid of the answer Morrow would give her.

"All the hospital said was that they came in. They asked if I could call back in 20 minutes and … Agent Todd? Believe me, I will call. Then I'll call you. Is that ok?"

Kate knew there was nothing else the Director could really do. "Yes, sir. Thank you."

Kate hung up and looked at her best friend. She gave her the information Morrow had given her. Abby was happy that McGee was ok, but she was truly worried about the other two.

"Kate? Do you think they'll be alright?"

Kate didn't want to lie, so she said all she could think of. "I hope they are, but we'll know soon enough. Those two won't go down without a fight."

In the OR, Doctor Janine Smith was struggling to get Tony's arm in place. Two of the breaks were done relatively quickly and effectively, but the last break, near his shoulder was complicated. About an two hours into the operation, the Doctor was satisfied that that break was pinned in correctly.

"Ok, can we get someone to take care of the gash?"

A nurse took over from the Doctor as she walked out to inform the next of kin. When she saw the names of the persons to contact, she knew that her trip would not be far at all.

Kate sat in the room waiting for the Director's call when a female Doctor came into the room.

"Caitlin Todd?"

Kate looked up and quickly reacted. "Yes, that's me."

"You're Mr DiNozzo's next of kin. Well, both you and a Jethro Gibbs are listed, but I've been told that he's in surgery."

Kate didn't care about formalities. She was just craving information.

"How's Tony?"

"He's doing ok so far. I fixed three breaks in his arm and a nurse took care of a gash on his head. He was stable when I left him and he should come out of the anaesthesia in 30 minutes or so."

Kate looked at Abby and could see her relief reflected in the Goth's face.

"Thank you. Do you have any information about Gibbs?"

"No. Just that he's been stabilised and that he's in surgery."

Kate was completely distraught that maybe she would never have the chance to tell Gibbs that she loved him.


	13. Chapter 13

Hi all! So sorry for not updating, but I've been working on an International Law assignment that I just handed in. I hope you like this and I promise, no more serious cliffhangers :-)

* * *

Gibbs was seriously bleeding from his stomach. His surgeon was having a difficult time reaching for the bullet because it was lodged near vital organs and arteries. Any wrong movement and Gibbs would die.

"Doctor?" A worried nurse looked at the surgeon she was helping.

"Yeah?"

"Is he gonna make it?"

"I don't know. If we can get the bullet out and patch him up without causing serious injury, then I guess it will all depend on his will to live … and some strong drugs."

Meanwhile, Kate was a nervous wreck and Abby could not understand why Kate was SO agitated. She was too, but she had confidence in the doctors. Why didn't Kate?

"Kate? Don't you trust the people working on Gibbs? He'll be ok. He'd say that he doesn't have permission to die just yet."

Kate smiled, trying to reassure her best friend that she was ok. She knew it was useless.

Abby suddenly realised something so important that she felt stupid because she hadn't realised sooner.

"Kate? Are you like this because you haven't told Gibbs how you feel yet?"

Abby watched as her best friend bit her lower lip nervously.

"Yeah, Abs. Is that stupid or what?"

"It's not. You just wanna tell him something important. Believe me, he'll get the chance to hear it."

Gibbs' surgery lasted 10 hours and was somewhat successful. Everything went well medically, but a lot depended on the following 24 hours.

"Doctor, where should we put him after he wakes up?" The head nurse looked over at her boss.

The Doctor smiled. "Look, he's with NCIS. Call Dr Donald Mallard there and he'll give you some sound advice. We can't put him just anywhere with all the healing he has to do. He has to be with family."

By the time Gibbs' surgery was finished, Kate was asleep with Abby sleeping in the chair by her side. DiNozzo had been assigned to the room next to them with two other guys.

After Gibbs' surgeon had heard the information from Ducky, he decided to do what was best and what was against hospital policy. He was going to put all the NCIS agents together, despite their sex.

As DiNozzo slept, he was moved to the bed across from Kate's while Gibbs was wheeled in and placed on the bed next to Kate's. This was the NCIS family.

The next morning, Kate and Abby woke up realising that there were more people in the room. They both quickly realised who they were.

Abby and Kate whispered excitedly when Tony woke from his sleep and looked around the unfamiliar room.

"Kate, Abs. Nice to see you guys. I was meaning to visit, but I guess a some breaks beat me to it, huh?"

"Yeah DiNozzo. You managed to get yourself in yet another mess." Kate looked at her friend and partner and smiled lightly as she commented. She wanted Tony to feel as normal as possible.

"Thanks Katie!"

"Don't call me that Tony!"

With all the excitement and commotion, Gibbs' eyes slowly opened. He kept silent as he watched his team, well minus McGee who was probably who knows where, chat and laugh despite their ordeal.

Kate was the first one to notice that Gibbs was awake. She quietly got up and walked over to his bed. She was due to be discharged that afternoon, so she was no longer connected to machines.

"Hey Gibbs. How are you feeling? I know that's a dumb question, but what else do you want me to ask?"

Gibbs gave a small smile. "I'm ok. Did we get Hunnicutt?"

"Paula Cassidy and her team dealt with him. He'll never hurt us again."

Gibbs wanted to say more, but all he could manage was a smirk. He quickly fell into a light sleep.

Abby, realising that Kate needed to be alone with Gibbs, walked over to Tony's bed and closed the curtain.

"Gibbs?"

Gibbs opened his eyes and focused on his female agent.

"I need to tell you something and if I don't tell you know, I'll never forgive myself if anything else happens. Am I ranting? I am. Oh well."

Gibbs just looked at Kate and gave her hand a small squeeze of encouragement.

"I … I'm in love with you."

I kinda misled you ... There's a cliffy, but one you can hopefully live with :-)


	14. Chapter 14

I'm soooo sorry that I haven't updated. I haven't forgotten this wonderful story that seems to be taking on a life of its own. I've actually been trying to update this for almost a week, but my internet wouldn't let me upload it. I also had two assessments due at uni within a week, so I've been busy studying and writing essays. I'm now at uni and I could upload! YAY! I promise to update more frequently from now on. Please enjoy.

* * *

Gibbs just sat there in complete shock without speaking a word. Rarely did anything make Gibbs speechless, but it seemed that Kate's confession had done just that. As he watched the woman in front of him, he saw her expressions change a thousand times, ranging from insecurity to anger. It was then that he realised that she must have misconstrued his silence for a rejection.

"Kate? I'm sorry."

"I thought saying sorry was a sign of weakness, Gibbs."

Gibbs could hear the resentment seething from Kate's lips.

"Not amongst friends … and the woman I love."

Kate did not hear the last part of Gibbs' sentence because she was still so shocked about the first part. It took her a few more seconds to really comprehend _all _of Gibbs' words.

"You mean … that you love _me_?!"

Gibbs simply smiled and then gave a brief chuckle when he saw Kate realise that she had said it loud enough that Abby had come running out of Tony's close-curtained bed and Tony had looked over from his bed quite bemused.

"Abby, please?" Kate looked a bit impatient and she really wanted and needed to finish this rather surreal discussion with her boss.

Abby grinned and walked back to Tony's bed while Tony simply looked over not really knowing what to say to Kate's rather loud comment.

Kate looked over to her friends nervously and hoped that Abby would once again close the curtain around Tony's bed. She did, of course.

"Kate … you know how I said that romance between agents doesn't work?"

"Yeah, when we went to Gitmo. So, are you breaking your own rules by admitting to me that you love me?"

Gibbs was truly impressed with Kate. He knew that if he told her that he wouldn't break the rules, she wouldn't even try to do it. That's why she was asking him if he was sure.

"I'm not breaking a single rule."

"It sounds to me like you are Gibbs."

"How can I break rules that I made up myself?"

Kate looked uncertainly at her boss and then a slow smile crept across her features.

"Then I guess you're stuck with me, Gibbs … That is, if you want to be?"

Gibbs could not believe how insecure Kate was about the whole situation. This was a new side of Kate. Her confidence was what he loved and he had to make sure that she knew his true intentions so she could become that person again.

"I want you with me … Every step of the way. But for now, I'd kinda like to get some sleep. I'm recovering from a bullet to the gut and this little conversation has me even more tired."

Kate slowly got up from the chair next to Gibbs' bed and turned around to walk to her bed. On second thought, she looked over to her now boss/boyfriend?

"I'm leaving the hospital today. I have to go to NCIS first because the Director wants me to see a psychologist. I'm not interested, but he insisted. I'll come back as soon as I can, ok?"

Gibbs gave the half-smile we all know and love. "Ok, Kate. I'll see you soon … and listen to the psychologist, whatever he or she recommends. I want you back to your beautiful self."

* * *

How did you like it? Please review. Next, Kate visits the psychologist … how will that go?


	15. Chapter 15

I am so sorry once again for this very late update. Computer problems happened again, not to mention uni and life, so I hope that this update makes up your waiting.

* * *

Kate nervously played with the edge of her skirt outside the NCIS psychiatrist's office. Even though it was 'compulsory' for all agents to attend a psychiatric consult after particularly emotional cases, Gibbs had always managed to keep his team out of that room. Director Morrow had agreed because he knew that Gibbs knew his team better than he did and if they needed to see a psychiatrist, he'd make them go and even escort them there himself if need be.

Kate sat outside contemplating the incredible changes that had occurred in her life in the last few days when she heard a door open. She quickly looked up.

"Special Agent Todd?"

"Yeah, that's me." Kate felt incredibly nervous. She never discussed her life with anyone she knew, let alone a stranger, but she'd made a promise to Gibbs.

"Come on in. It's ok."

Kate walked into a very nicely furnished room that contained a comfortable-looking dark brown couch, an old-fashioned oak desk and a dark leather chair. The room felt warm and welcoming despite its incredibly lavish look.

"Sit down, please." The Doctor pointed towards the couch.

"Thanks."

"So, can I call you Caitlin?"

"Please, call me Kate. Everyone does."

"Ok … Kate. I'm Dr Nadine Rich. Can you tell me what's been happening to you? I know that you probably don't want to talk to me. I would have seen you up here at some point if did want to talk to someone, but you can trust me. Anything you tell me is confidential so there's no need to worry that your team will find out."

Kate smiled. Somehow that woman had seen her most basic worry without having had a conversation with her.

"I never discuss my life with anyone. I like my privacy a lot and it's the only thing that I have left that is completely my own. I'll do my best to talk, but I can't promise any great breakthroughs today."

"I don't expect that Kate. Just tell me what you want to tell me and we can work from there."

"Well ok. As you probably know from my file, I was abducted a few days ago. Luckily the guy didn't take my phone and I called Gibbs – I mean, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs – and they traced the call and my cell GPS and they found me I don't know how long after."

"So, what happened when you were abducted?"

Kate squirmed uncomfortably in her chair, which did not go unnoticed by Dr Nadine, but she did not mention it. She just waited until Kate talked again.

"I was tied up and the guy talked to me and …"

Dr Nadine let Kate calm down. Her breathing had increased and her palms were sweaty.

"… I was so scared. I was scared that I would die."

The Doctor knew that Kate was repressing information, maybe more than she knew. At least she seemed responsive, but she needed more help quickly.

"I can imagine that you were terrified… Kate?"

Kate looked up from her hands and looked directly at the Dr for the first time. That was when Dr Nadine saw more fear and terror than she thought she would ever see from Kate.

"Would you mind if I tried to hypnotise you?"

Kate had been hypnotised before and she knew that there was nothing to it, but she was scared to remember.

"I guess, but I really don't think I can be hypnotised now. I don't want to be."

"Let me try, ok? If it works, you'll feel better afterwards."

"… Ok, Kate. You are now at the place you were held in. What happened?"

"I was on the floor tied up … I tried to stay calm … The guy, he drugged me! He injected me with something … I felt so drowsy … I remember! He ripped my top and took my pants down … He raped me! He raped me and I couldn't do anything to stop him!! It felt horrible. I felt degraded … Gibbs … He got there before he killed me … He saved me."

The Doctor could not believe as she watched Kate yell and cry on the couch. She had dealt with raped NCIS agents, but never one that was raped throughout a case. She knew Kate was raped, but Gibbs had told the Director that Kate really seemed detached from the issue, like she didn't think that she'd really been raped. Gibbs was worried because she had handled the rape too well.

"Ok Kate… Listen to my voice. On the count of three you will wake up. You will retain all memory of the event, but you won't feel like you did that day. We will have to talk more, but you will be able to live with the reality for now … One, two, three."

Kate suddenly jerked awake and realised that she had been crying. She also slowly came to the realisation of the events that happened to her on the day she was abducted.

"I … was … raped."

"I know that Kate. You told me."

"What do you mean? How long was I out?"

"You were out for over an hour."

"How can I live with this? How can … ?"

"How can what?"

"How can Gibbs love me when he knew all that?"

Dr Nadine had no idea that Gibbs and Kate were in a relationship.

"Have you and Special Agent Gibbs been together long?"

"No, just for a day. He … he was the one that insisted that I come here today."

"Kate … you will be ok. If Special Agent Gibbs says he loves you, don't doubt it. Your rape made no difference to him it seems, it may have actually pushed him to tell you how he felt."

Kate simply sat there dumbfounded. She felt completely emotionally exhausted.

"Doctor, can I go now?"

"Of course. I hope you come and see me again."

"I think I will."

As Nadine watched Kate walk out of her office, she knew that Kate had much more to reveal, but that she really couldn't handle the emotional shock of so many things in one day. She knew that Kate would be back.


	16. Chapter 16

I'm so so so sorry for abandoning this story! I've had two major assignments I'm working on and I've been very nervous about them. I hope that this chapter makes up for my lack of updates. Please review because they inspire me to write more :-)

* * *

As Kate quietly walked into the hospital room housing a sleeping Tony, Abby and Gibbs, she realised that her life had truly made a 360-degree turn and she did not like change very much at all. Before she even got to think about it more, she heard a gruff voice call her name.

"Kate?"

Kate looked over at her boss and now partner and she couldn't help but smile. Not even when Gibbs was asleep and filled with drugs could anyone sneak by him.

"Yeah, I'm here Jethro."

Gibbs looked over to her and approved of her use of his given name. He liked how it sounded coming from her lips.

"How did it go?"

Kate looked down at her skirt and bit her lip. She just couldn't lie to him.

"It was hard. I had to face a lot of things today. I realised that I was really raped. I remember the rape and … well, I really took it in. I know you planned this and I know why. I should be angry, but I'm grateful."

"I knew you were keeping the rape bottled in. You seemed to ignore its impact and simply focused on other things. I knew you had to deal with it, even though I know how hard it is to deal with trauma."

Kate could see that Gibbs didn't want to talk about his trauma and she wouldn't push the issue, even though it was hypocritical. They had time to deal with everything together later on.

"I guess. The NCIS psychiatrist is really nice. Have you met her?"

"No. Never been to see her and have never sent any member of my team to see her before."

"Then why did you send me?"

"Because what you went through was something none of my other agents had ever experienced, not because we're together … if that's what you're worried about."

Kate was amazed at how well this man knew her.

"Well, it helped. How are you feeling?"

"I'm in n pain and they won't let me leave."

Kate could see that while Gibbs was talking he was pressing the morphine button to release it. He thought she couldn't see what he was doing.

"If you're not in pain, what are you doing with your right hand?"

Gibbs looked over, smirked and let go of the morphine.

"Well, I guess I'm in a little bit of pain, but I want to go home and be with you."

"Look, you can't go home for at least and week and we can't … be together … for another month, so don't get your hopes up."

Just when Gibbs was giving a fake pout, Abby and McGee appeared next to Gibbs' bed.

"How are you doing boss?" McGee had been at the office non-stop heading investigations with other teams, as the agency was low on agents.

"I'm ok McGee. How about you?"

"Well, you know. Pretty busy with work."

Gibbs realised that Abby was unusually quiet.

"Hey Abs, are you ok?"

"I heard you sent Kate to see a psychiatrist. I'm worried, that's all."

Kate smiled and grabbed her friend's hand. "I'm ok, Abs. Everything is fine now."

"So … are you guys?"

Kate laughed. "Abs, let Gibbs get better and when our lives are back to some form of normalcy, we'll discuss this, ok?"

Abby smiled, jumped up and down a couple of times, winked at Kate and went back to Tony's bed.

"McGee, are you really ok?"

"I guess I feel guilty. Everyone was really hurt, but I'm ok, boss. That's not right."

"What use would it have been if you'd been hurt, too? You wouldn't have been able to call the ambulance and maybe we would've died. I guess you were needed."

McGee smiled and appreciated the kind words coming from Gibbs. It was a rarity and he wanted to treasure them.

"Thanks, boss. I better go and see Tony now. I think he could really benefit from making fun of me, but only once or twice."

Gibbs and Kate gave Tim a warm smile and then watched him cross the room to visit a waking Tony.

"So Jethro, how are we going to deal with this?"

"Our … being together?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Rule 12 no longer exists, which is just as well because I think McGee and Abby really want to break it, so we just act professional."

Just when Kate was going to answer, they all heard footsteps enter the room, footsteps that only belonged to one person …


	17. Chapter 17

I'm soooo soooo sorry for not updating. I only finished uni yesterday and I had so many exams that I was worried about that it was constant study and no brain power to write a good chapter. You all deserve better, so here's the next instalment. Please review and enjoy!

* * *

A man dressed in scrubs walked in, but both Kate and Gibbs knew immediately who it was.

Gibbs leaned next to Kate, despite the pain in his gut. "It's Ari. I know you know. My gun's under the blanket."

"Caitlin, Gibbs. How wonderful to see you all again."

Abby, McGee and Tony looked very perplexed. Ari had ignored them. It meant that Ari was only after the people he named.

"Why are you here Ari? Did we do something else to piss you off?" Gibbs sat up more and tried to fight the pain he was feeling.

"Can't I simply come in and say hello to the NCIS team that was severely injured?"

"Ari, just tell us what you want." Kate had become impatient by this point.

"Caitlin, patience is not your virtue now, is it? Well, ok. I'm here to uncover a terrorist cell and Major Hunnicutt was a major part of the cell."

Gibbs couldn't believe it. "You're here because Hunnicutt's dead and now your terrorists want revenge, right?"

"You know me too well, Gibbs. They want me to kill Caitlin here. And to kill you."

"Why us?" Kate kept him talking so she could grab the gun.

"Because you both allowed for his death to occur and now we have no one in the military that can sell us high-powered weapons that we need."

"Why did they risk a US military connection?" Gibbs knew from Abby that a US connection was unlikely in any terrorist cell.

"Because Hunnicutt was one of them and they trusted them."

"Hunnicutt was an Islamic fanatic?"

"Yes. He was born in the Middle-East and grew up there until he was a teenager. He used his mother's surname. His father was the head of a terrorist organisation." Ari told the team this because he wanted them to know why he was going to kill them.

Before Ari realised it, Kate had double tapped Ari in the head. She knew that he would be wearing a bullet-proof vest.

Abby sat there completely dumbfounded as she slowly watched Ari fall to the floor with an expression on his face of utter shock.

The bullet sounds had the hospital security guards running to the room while the nurses notified the police.

As the security guards pointed their weapons at Kate, she spoke up. "We're NCIS federal agents. That man was a terrorist who had come here to kill us."

"Lower your weapon ma'am. Now."

Kate could see that she was going to get nowhere with them, so she lowered the gun to the floor and stayed seated next to Gibbs' bed.

"Now get on the floor."

At this point Gibbs had had enough. "We are federal agents and we probably saved many lives. Leave her sitting here. She won't do anything. Just wait here until the police arrive."

The head security guard looked over and agreed with a small nod.

A few minutes later, the local LEOs arrived, but when they saw the NCIS team, they lowered their weapons. They knew Gibbs and Tony.

Detective Brown walked over to Gibbs, "What the hell happened here, Gibbs?"

"This was Ari Haswari, well-known terrorist. He was here to kill me and Special Agent Kate Todd."

Gibbs then looked to McGee. "Call Ducky. Tell him we have a body for him."

"Yeah, boss."

"That is, if you'll let him walk out Brown?"

"Of course. I guess we'll turn this case over to NCIS."

Just then, Fornell walked in.

"Gibbs! You killed Ari! What the hell were you thinking?!"

"Fornell, we can't go to our usual conference room, so I'll talk in front of everyone here. He was here to kill me and Kate. We were not gonna let that happen, so Kate killed him. It was only fair. He had held her hostage twice."

"So what are we gonna do now? We no longer have a mole in Hamas!"

"Well, I was more worried about saving the lives of people in my team, Fornell!"

"Ok, ok. You know…"

"I'm here everyone. Mr Palmer managed to get us lost again!"

"Dr Mallard, you had the map and why did we need one? We know where Bethesda is."

"Don't blame me, Mr Palmer. It was all you!"

Right then, Ducky really saw the body on the floor. "Good God, the bastard's finally dead!"

Fornell decided to leave then. "You will hear from me, Gibbs."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Fornell. I don't regret this. Ari wasn't a mole. He was running these cells himself. He wouldn't have given us any information."


	18. Chapter 18

I'm so so so sorry for not writing, but life interrupted any chance of me writing and updating my story. This will be the last chapter of Kate's abduction. Thank you to all of you who stuck by this story. I appreciate your feedback and your support. I hope this chapter is enjoyable to you.

* * *

Gibbs left the hospital a week later and Kate was the person who took him home. Fornell was still incredibly pissed and had investigations on Ari happening left, right and centre. He was hoping to find information on Hamas the US could use. In other words, work was going on as usual.

Kate decided to drive Gibbs home as he was still having problems moving around, although he never admitted it to her. He'd suggest that she do things but not because of any weakness he had. Kate simply smiled. She loved Gibbs and she had the old Gibbs back.

"Gibbs? Gibbs? We're home."

Gibbs woke up, looked around and realised where he was.

"Kate, would you like to come in?"

"You didn't think I was going to leave you alone? I'm staying with you until you can take care of yourself."

As they walked into Gibbs' house, he turned toward her, held her by the waist and began to speak. He knew that it would be the most important talk he'd had in a long time with any woman.

"Kate. You know how you said you'd stay till I was better? I'd like you to stay with me … forever?"

"What are you saying Jethro?"

"I'm saying that I know your religious beliefs and I respect them completely, so I'd never ask you to live with me. I'm asking you to marry me. Will you?"

Kate's face stayed serious, but suddenly a wide happy smile showed up on her face.

"Are you sure Jethro? Because if you are, I say yes."

"I have never been more sure. I love you and even though I am old, grumpy and a workaholic, you still love me. I'm not gonna miss out on my chance with you."

"Well Jethro, I guess you're stuck with me for the rest of your life."

Three months later…

The wedding reception for the Gibbs-Todd wedding was a small affair. The couple decided to keep the guests to a minimum. Only Gibbs' dad and Kate's family were there along with the NCIS team and the Director. Gibbs decided that it was time for him to speak.

"Everyone, I'd like to thank all of you for coming. Kate and I really appreciate all of you being here. We are blessed to have our families and very important friends here and we just wanted all of you here to share our special day. I love Kate very much and after convincing her dad, I think he knows it now too. I respect Kate and I love her too much to screw this marriage up. I know she won't let me screw it up anyway. I also want to say something I have never discussed with Kate before. I would like to have a child with her someday soon. I know she loves children but I also know she's scared that I think I'm too old to be a dad. You know what Kate? I want a child and I know that with you by my side I'll never feel old. So, I want to make a toast. To Kate, my beautiful wife."

Everyone looked to each other and smiled. McGee and Abby were together at last and extremely happy for their best friends. Tony had finally found a woman to love and Ducky would always enjoy telling his long interesting stories… one day he'd tell them to Kate and Gibbs' daughter.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story. Please review :)


End file.
